Laminated glass is safe because even when it is broken by impacts from the outside, the broken glass is rarely scattered around. Therefore, laminated glass is widely used for the window glass of vehicles such as automobiles and trains. Examples of laminated glass include laminated glass which is produced by interposing an interlayer film for laminated glass that includes a polyvinyl acetal resin plasticized with a plasticizer between at least one pair of glass sheets, and then integrating and laminating the resulting product.
When laminated glass is used for the window glass of vehicles such as automobiles and trains, the laminated glass is exposed to ultraviolet rays. Conventional interlayer films for laminated glass include ultraviolet absorbers in order to shield ultraviolet rays (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Among ultraviolet rays, ultraviolet rays with a wave length of 400 nm are known to damage the eyes or skins of the crews of automobiles, trains, and the like. Accordingly, there is a requirement for laminated glass which can suppress the transmittance of ultraviolet rays with a wave length of 400 nm to 1% or less, with a high transmittance of visible light maintained. However, most of the ultraviolet absorbers included in the conventional interlayer films for laminated glass do not have sufficient shielding effect of ultraviolet rays with a wave length of 400 nm. If the amount of a conventional ultraviolet absorber is increased in order to suppress the transmittance of ultraviolet rays with a wave length of 400 nm to 1% or less, it causes problems such as increased yellowness index and reduced light resistance of the laminated glass to be obtained.